


Pink Lips

by iouko_miku



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cosmetics, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Short One Shot, Skull is cute, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iouko_miku/pseuds/iouko_miku
Summary: Purple lipstick or lip gloss was hard to find. Skull's only solution was to buy one in pink.





	Pink Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy!

Skull was a showman and his appearance was important. Flashy make up in bright color, all were needed for attention.  


And now- he was in a deep crisis since he was broke, and lipsticks in purple were expensive. He stared at the beauty corner in a supermarket.

All that he could find were in pink and red. No, he didn't want to spend more money by going to an actual beauty store for a single show. It wasn't worth it.

Sighing deeply, Skull grabbed one pink lip gloss and put it in his shopping basket. People rarely paid attention to the lips, right? Also he wore helmet, so he doubted it.

* * *

  


The audience cheered as Skull daringly jumped from his motorbike. He pulled out his helmet, flashing a huge grin on his face.

' _I'm right! No one really watch the lips_!' He thought as his grin became wider. He bowed slightly, and got his way out from the stage.

Everyone noticed the slight change on Skull's face. But no one was really complaining since it suited him good.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was at a big shopping complex during a sale and there's no lipstick in purple. Also like- I didn't find any purple lip gloss while reading a beauty catalogue


End file.
